


Just Married

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Sometimes, opposites attract and marriage is just the thing on the cards.





	Just Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fudgyjammy14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/gifts).

> A belated wedding gift for my beloved Jam. May your marriage be filled with bliss and blessings!

Three things happened during the wedding ceremony which Jiwon deemed were extremely auspicious.

Someone had accidentally set the _kireogi_ free during the _Jeonanrye_, and for almost fifteen minutes both he and Junhoe watched on amusingly as both their families and guests who had attended, were kept busy on the floor, trying to chase the damned thing all around the open space. Junhoe’s father had joked that they would have a happy life, but probably only, at their own terms to the resounding laughter of all the guests. Jiwon handed the goose to Junhoe’s mother, who was more giggly than Junhoe on a good day and then they both had the tea ceremony, where all Jiwon could really do was gaze at his blushing groom all resplendent in his purple _hanbok_, and realised that they were officially husband and…well, husband.

“It is good.” Jiwon heard his mother-in-law chant over and over again, a beaming smile spread across her tinted lips, as Mr Butterfingers, Koo Junhoe, accidentally spilled the wine his eldest brother, Jinhwan had so proudly poured for Junhoe and which he was meant to give to Jiwon. Junhoe had blushed, looking slightly horrified, while Jinhwan only beamed warmly, assuring him that it was alright, it was good luck that he had spilled it. By the time they had uttered their vows and everyone sat down to eat, Jiwon and Junhoe had been ushered into another room to have their meal in private before they changed into their formal attire.

That was when the third auspicious thing happened.

Jiwon kissed Junhoe for the first time since they became officially married.

“Ya, Kim Jiwon. Can’t you even wait until the celebrations are over?” Junhoe muttered petulantly as Jiwon began untying the ribbons of his _hanbok_ eagerly, as if it was Christmas morning and he really needed to see if he got the gift that he had wished for. “I think we are supposed to eat first.” Junhoe added, nodding at the repast already set on the table.

“Wasn’t this the purpose for all that tedious ceremonies we have just gone through?” Jiwon rasped, inhaling that scent he would have privilege to everyday. It was pure manna.

“No. Plus I’m hungry and we need to change into our formal attires in an hours’ time. There is no time for this.” Junhoe stated resolutely, much to Jiwon’s amusement. Jiwon chuckled softly against those pouted lips.

“Not even a kiss?” Jiwon pleaded, taking in that wonderfully statuesque face. Junhoe stared into those eyes. The ones that always lit up like the night sky whenever he found them with his own. He could get trapped in there for days and Jiwon would probably not be aware of it.

After long moments, his long fingers cupped Jiwon’s sharp jaw possessively and he drew Jiwon closer. It was the culmination of a two-year courtship and a six months’ engagement in which, Jiwon did most of the former and Junhoe felt almost coerced into the latter. They have had their previous kisses; all warm, soft and chaste. Junhoe drew the line at heavy petting. He was not rigid, no.

Jiwon was definitely a paragon of hotness beneath the sharp business suits and bespectacled garb his legal practice demanded of him. Plus, whenever one of those strong hands gripped his hands or travel possessively up his thighs, it was almost enough to send his heart beating into overdrive. However, Junhoe was also a firm believer in waiting for the right time and the right time, apparently was when they were officially wedded. Otherwise, dates normally meant lip locks and movies, meant groping hands between the legs, but they never went for it all the way.

Tonight, was slightly different though. Jiwon let his tongue slide against the plump of Junhoe’s upper lip, testing waters and was pleasantly surprised when Junhoe immediately parted his mouth and allowed Jiwon complete access between the lips of Korea’s most celebrated opera singer. It was exactly, very much like the kiss they had when they first met.

“That is quite enough for now.” Junhoe intoned when the kiss ended, hands gripping Jiwon’s shoulders tightly. It was hard to ascertain if he was doing so to stop Jiwon from advancing further or to prevent himself from crumbling to the floor. Jiwon gazed longingly at that parted mouth, panting for air, taking in the finely shaped nose and the thick, curled lashes half closed in a moue of desire.

“Of course.” Jiwon asquiesced, releasing his life partner, promising to himself there will definitely be more of this tonight.

~~~~~

_2 years and 6 months ago…_

“Remind me again why you are dragging me to this gala event?” Jiwon whined once more as the driver cruised into the Seoul Amphitheatre’s driveway, now already starting to fill up with more cars as guests started coming in. It was a Saturday night and there was a Lakers game on, they were playing Curry in the semi-finals. Jinhwan glared murderously from the seat beside him.

“Because you very well know it’s Chanwoo’s first time ever performing with the orchestra. You weren’t even there when he got selected and you have the balls to complain about this?” Jinhwan shot him down. Jiwon backed down immediately, pulling at the black kerchief Jinhwan had tucked under his collar half an hour ago to make his already formal attire looked more…formal. Jiwon knew better than to argue with his big brother especially when it came to their youngest brother. Everyone was always saying how challenging it was being the eldest or the youngest, but no one ever talks about the child who was stuck in between. “Also, it’s an appropriate time for Kim & Kim LLC to put themselves on the map after winning the LG Twins account. Chanwoo says it’s probably our biggest achievement.” Jinhwan added.

“I did not know our success was measured by what Chanwoo deems an achievement. Plus you know LG Twins are his favourite baseball team ever.” Jiwon countered, baring his teeth in anger.

“He likes the idea that we are the legal representatives of his favourite baseball team.” Jinhwan reiterated proudly as if Chanwoo was the one who had set up all the endless paperwork and countless meetings to have made that account happen.

“Really hyung, you spoil that boy too much, one of these days…” Jiwon began, only for Jinhwan to glare at him even further, making Jiwon shut his trap immediately as the car came to a stop.

Jiwon was only fourteen when their parents died in a car crash. Jinhwan had been four years older and they had just celebrated Chanwoo’s seventh birthday the month before the crash happened. Growing up, watching Jinhwan juggling between part-time jobs and studies, had taught Jiwon to be just as tough as his elder brother.

Doting on Chanwoo, however, seem to be the only common thing they both shared. Well, that and the fact that both of them knew they wanted to study law and become a lawyer like their father had been. Jinhwan did not even allow Jiwon to join the firm as a full partner until Jiwon had proven his mettle. While Jiwon had expanded their clientele over the past six months since Jinhwan added the other Kim at the glass door to their offices in Myeong-dong, it was the LG Twins account that gave them the publicity they needed.

Last week, Tattler Korea interviewed both of them, dubbing them as The Millennial Lawyers of South Korea, and suddenly the firm was besieged by more enquiries than the norm.

Jiwon had a feeling that tonight was just part of all the media spotlight Jinhwan had been scheming to milk on since that interview. 

They emerged from the car and were greeted by a barrage of photographers clicking away. Jinhwan put on his best smile while Jiwon decided he needed to run off to the nearest bathroom.

“I’ll see you inside.” Jiwon stated tersely, lips puckered into a grim line, as he quickly headed towards a side entrance that seem to be devoid of any security, even as Jinhwan handled the press smoothly.

The auditorium was pretty swanky. Very much the glass and steel structure that denoted most of the modern skyscrapers in Seoul. Jiwon found himself down a well-lit, narrow doorway relatively empty. There were two doors at the end of the it. Muffled sounds were coming from the right and it was pretty much silent on the left. Perhaps, that was why Jiwon opened the one on the left. He had really thought it was the restroom. He was wrong, of course.

It was a dressing room. Not just any, it looked spacious, completely furbished with an Italian leather couch, lush cobalt blue carpeting and a mirrored table framed by lightbulbs. A shirtless figure was hunkered over this opulent dressing table. Jiwon could barely see anything, beyond the bumps of a derriere clad in black silk pants and a lengthy, muscular back; smooth and the colour of creme caramel. 

“Oh-uh, excuse me…” Jiwon sputtered, almost about to close the door behind him, when he realised that the figure bending over was not even listening to him. “Hey man…are you alright?” Jiwon glanced behind, realised that the whole place was practically silent now other than a wheezing sound coming from the person in the room. Jiwon walked over, brows now furrowed together in concern. All Jiwon was afforded now was that smooth, tapered back, bunched shoulders and flexed arms. Trimmed fingernails scrabbled against the table, gripping tightly, knuckles showing white as he tried heaving another breath. “Hey, you are hyperventilating.” Jiwon intoned now. He had panic attacks after his parents’ passing. It got worst during his bar exams. Jinhwan made him take a short break for a whole term and sent him to a specialist friend of his to help him get over them. “Listen to my voice,” Jiwon urged firmly but gently, “you need to stand up straight. Stand up straight now, man.” Jiwon kept his voice soft and calm. Slowly and with a surge of courage Jiwon found admirable, the figure stood up, albeit unsteadily. One of Jiwon’s hand found the back instinctively and his eyes latched upon the exquisite profile of a Greek statue carved from granite. “Breathe like you are taking sips of water, but imagine you are drinking air.” Jiwon stated now, trying not to be too fascinated by the sight before him, but at the same time not wanting to falter from lending help.

Curled lashes closed tightly over eyes he had yet to look into on that upturned face, but Jiwon already knew there was no need for all that. The flared nostrils, reddened at the stem and open mouth, gasping for much needed air was already causing an unexplained flurry of emotions in his heart. His breathing had gone from the ragged harshness of a tightened windpipe to the steady rasp of mouthful swallows Jiwon recognised as the recuperation stage he himself had gone through almost five years ago.

“I…I…” He wanted to speak and that voice, rough from the air being forcibly exhaled from his lungs, had a deep quality to it.

“Don’t try to talk. Just breathe. First.” Jiwon stopped him abruptly, the eyelids fluttered open weakly and warm, brown pupils were gazing at him in a questioning manner. Jiwon smiled, nodding his head in greeting. “Introductions later. Just. Keep. Sipping the air.” Jiwon urged, eyes gazing around the room. He spotted the jug of water on the small table at the side of the room and went over to pour it into one of the glasses stacked beside the jug. He brought the glass over, getting a better look at the man now, realising that imperfection is definitely a myth. Well, at least when it came to someone who has such a majestic profile anyway.

Jiwon had always wanted to pursue the arts and in his youth, he had taken up clay sculpture. There was something tangible about wet clay beneath his fingers, kneading through it and creating something with it had been oddly satisfying. Observing this stranger’s countenance as he gained his equilibrium, was affording Jiwon with the same plethora of emotions; of witnessing a wondrous creation coming to life.

He took a draught from the glass of water and Jiwon saw everything in slow motion, the way his head was thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy, lips pursed wonderfully as a spray of droplets ran across his porcelain cheekbone.

A trail of water dribbled past the lower lip. It trickled down the angular chin and traversed against the Adam’s apple that was heaving so violently up and down, as he chugged the water. All of this, became a transcendent moment for Jiwon.

“Thank you.” He mustered after the drink.

“Would you like another glass?” Jiwon asked, hoping he would say yes because, Jiwon definitely would not mind it at all to watch him drink some more. He shook his head and now he turned to gaze at Jiwon closely. His chest was still heaving, but at least his breath was no longer hitching. As much as Jiwon wanted to keep his eyes at level with that fascinating visage, his chest now glistened with the water he had not imbibed and it made for a wonderful view.

“Are you here for the event?” He asked, that voice was a heady mixture of silk and velvet. Jiwon blinked, letting his eyes trail upwards. “Will it help if I put on a shirt?” He asked now, folding his arms. There was a smirk on his face now. It was just as amusing to see on those exquisite features.

“I’m sorry but…you are beautiful.” Jiwon expressed candidly. “I mean, I’m sorry, my name is Kim Jiwon.” He added, holding out his hand.

“Koo Junhoe.” He took Jiwon’s hand hesitantly, their eyes locked. Jiwon knew then, that if he did not step in and kiss Koo Junhoe now, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Jiwon captured that angular jaw between his fingers and bore his lips down hard against softness of that mouth. That delicate mouth, already parted in surprise, exhaled a soft moan and Jiwon answered by letting his tongue flit between the pearl-white teeth gently, probing and tasting. How long were they connected this way? Probably for eternity or even less than a second.

“I should apologize.” Jiwon whispered softly against those lips, “But, I forgot what I’m sorry for.”

“You are aware that if you hadn’t save my life just now, I’d be punching your face?” Junhoe gazed at him tenderly. Jiwon discovered something else right about then. That he would make Koo Junhoe his, no matter what.

~~~~~

The orchestra was simply magnificent. Chanwoo’s flute solo left everyone breathless and garnered a standing ovation. Jiwon was halfway to dozing off after Chanwoo’s performance that Jinhwan had to nudge him with his elbow a couple of times.

“Ya-Kim Jiwon, you will be the death of me, can’t you even stay awake for an hour more? It’s almost over.” Jinhwan whispered angrily.

“This is not my music, hyung.” Jiwon complained sleepily.

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s event is made even more special by the presence of a world star. After almost ten years in Germany where he was under the tutelage of the world’s best opera singers’ he has returned to our nation bringing accolades and acknowledgement from all of Europe and North America. Without further ado, we are proud to present, South Korea’s operatic son, Koo Junhoe!”

Jiwon sat up immediately hearing that name, his eyes wide as his gaze found the stage. Someone stumbled past them and suddenly in the dim darkness, Chanwoo was there.

“Ya~ Kimchan, what are you doing here?” Jinhwan whispered, but his voice was loud enough that someone in the row behind them had to shush him. Chanwoo slunk into the empty seat beside Jiwon, his round, black eyes, so much like their mother’s fixed onto that darkened stage.

A row of lights rippled across the stage, soft and blue, very much like an azure sky. Bales of white, effervescent cloths were unfurled in the back ground of the stage, as if they were clouds being blown by a gentle breeze and in that hushed silence, pregnant with anticipation, the audience gasped collectively as Koo Junhoe emerged from this semi-darkness, in a pristine white suit, like a heavenly creature descending to grace the earth.

_While floating/high above_

_I hear/you speak/my name_

_Your voice/so sweetly/calling me_

_To come/to you again_

_I stole/into your dreams_

_I touched/your soul/to mine_

_I gave you music/and soon_

_You must/rest here/with me_

_Eternally_

Jiwon could never believe that a voice could hold so much power and at the same time, equal amounts of vulnerability. It was impressive and spellbinding. In his belts, his vibrato filled the auditorium, commanding the space and making everyone soar along with his voice. Yet in his low range, there was an underlying softness in the raspy quality of his voice. Technically, Junhoe was definitely well-trained but it was his execution that bowled everyone over.

“Isn’t he wonderful?” Chanwoo enthused and Jiwon turned to look at his younger brother. He had never heard Chanwoo speaking in that tone of voice. It was quite obvious that, like Jiwon, he was just as smitten. As Junhoe’s voice crescendoed to an ebullient end, everyone held on to their breaths, hearts soaring high on hopes that they could never express. It was breathtaking and there was a momentary pause after he stopped before the hall roared with resounding applause and standing ovation.

Koo Junhoe bowed intermittently at the audience, eyes searching before finally finding Jiwon near the front row. He threw a kiss in Jiwon’s direction and bowed again. Jinhwan saw the kiss and glanced over at Jiwon.

“Ya~where did you go just now?”

“When?” Jiwon asked, eyes not even looking at his brother’s direction.

“Isn’t he handsome? Shit! I thought my heart was going to exit my chest when he blew that kiss.” Chanwoo was exclaiming and then he was gone, probably to tell his orchestra friends that the great Koo Junhoe blew a kiss at him.

There was inevitably a reception the VIPs were invited to. Chanwoo had rejoined them. Soon enough, they found themselves among the throng that was surrounding Koo Junhoe. Jiwon was on to his second glass of wine when the man himself strutted over. He had dispensed with the white suit, but the midnight one he had on cut a fine-fitting form, highlighting that statuesque figure.

“I knew you’d be here, somewhere.” Junhoe commented, a beaming smile plastered on his lips. Chanwoo and Jinhwan walked over, both looking extremely excited.

“May I introduce my brothers, Jinhwan and Chanwoo.” Jiwon presented. Both Chanwoo and Jinhwan were practically shaking his hand with their mouths open wide.

“Pleasure to meet the both of you. You played the flute solo, didn’t you? You were amazing!” Junhoe asked, nodding at Chanwoo. Chanwoo’s dimple made their appearance at this acknowledgement and he nodded, completely taken in by Junhoe’s charming ways.

“He’s the best!” Jiwon enthused.

“You seem to know Jiwon very well, have you met before?” Jinhwan was asking casually, although Jiwon knew there was more to that question than he intended. Junhoe’s gaze on him was deliberate and something he could absolutely get used to.

“I had the pleasure of meeting him quite recently.” Junhoe enthused, applying particular emphasis on ‘pleasure’ and ‘recently’ with a knowing smile. Chanwoo waved to his friends from the orchestra and excused himself with Jinhwan. “Did I make a good impression on your family?” Junhoe commented sipping on the wine.

“Were you intending to?” Jiwon teased, placing his hand on the curvature of that sinuous spine tenderly. It felt right to have his hand there and he was pleased that Junhoe made no attempt to avoid it. “Chanwoo already has a crush on you and Jinhwan is terribly pleased so that says a lot already.”

“I was just wondering, that technique you were using on me when I was hyperventilating? Did you…” Junhoe asked.

“When I was in Uni, I used to have it all the time. You should consult a specialist. How long have you been experiencing this?” Jiwon asked, genuinely concerned.

“Since my return here, I’ve been under a lot of pressure.' Junhoe admitted. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you. I don’t have any friends here.” He whispered, gazing down at the wineglass. He looked so miserable that Jiwon wanted nothing more than to lock him in an embrace and protect him right then.

“Well, considering that you have had the pleasure of meeting me so recently…won’t it be safe to say that we are friends?” Jiwon countered and he would have sold his soul to the Devil himself to see that smile on Junhoe’s lips, so enamoured was he.

Their courtship began the night after that party.

~~~~~

Chanwoo did not talk to Jiwon for almost two weeks after finding out his brother was dating his crush. It was both amusing and frustrating to his older brothers, because anything he had wanted to say to Jiwon was either by asking Jinhwan to say it on his behalf or texting him, even if Jiwon was right beside him.

“A crush on me?” Junhoe muttered cluelessly, balancing a large soda on his left arm, a box of popcorn on his right and a platter of nachos with cheese in front of his chest. Jiwon felt over dressed even in his crisp, buttoned blouse. He had left his jacket in the car, because Junhoe in the sweater and denim ensemble had completely disarmed him. Without the suit and his hair, unstyled, there was no trace at all of the poised, charismatic opera singer, who ruled the stage. He was still handsome, nevertheless and Jiwon’s heart fluttered so badly, even before the movie started because his arm kept grazing against Junhoe’s.

“He’s not talking to me at all.” Jiwon continued as the ads were played.

“Are you sure it’s me he has a crush on?” Junhoe whispered, grabbing a handful of popcorn and began eating it earnestly. Jiwon nodded, gazing at that mouth in the semi-darkness trying to concentrate on the movie but absolutely failing. “What do you want me to do about it? Kim Jiwon, are you going to watch the movie or stare at me?”

“Why is there even an option?” Jiwon stated softly.

“What do you want me to do about your brother having a crush on me?” Junhoe asked. Silence ensued after the question. They had both gone for the popcorn and inevitably, their fingers collided, digits lacing almost naturally. “Ah, this is so cringey!” Junhoe exclaimed. Jiwon laughed, blushing slightly in the darkness. Jiwon held on tightly and despite complaining about it, Junhoe did not release his hand either.

“Are you averse to spending time with my family?” Jiwon asked as the movie started.

“Why are you asking me this?” Junhoe retorted softly.

“I think it would help Chanwoo with getting over you.” Jiwon replied, trying not to get too distracted because Junhoe’s hand was soft against his callused one and those finely tapered fingers were heavenly between the roughness of his own.

“Don’t you think spending time with him will only make it worse?” Junhoe surmised. The intermittent flash from the screen across Junhoe’s face in the darkness only served to fascinate Jiwon even more. There was a sliver of cheese sauce by the side of his left lip, residue from the nachos he had eaten in between the popcorn. Jiwon slides over, deriving pleasure from the way Junhoe was surprised by this sudden move. Jiwon’s tongue lingered softly over where the dip had streaked his lip, right below the mole Jiwon discovered that night at the auditorium. “Kim Jiwon…you really will kiss me here? Right now?” He rasped, his breath; warm and crisp, against Jiwon’s lips was the very thing he needed to capture those lips with his own.

“I was just…cleaning that cheese dip. You had some on your lips.” Jiwon explained when they broke apart moments later.

“My mouth must have been smothered with it. I’m such a messy eater, aren’t I?” Junhoe teased. They continued watching the movie in profound silence, fingers still clutching tightly, although now there seem to be the thrum of hearts beating way too rapidly between them, after this moment of shared intimacy. “When do you want me to come over?” Junhoe said after awhile. Jiwon started feeding Junhoe the nachos, enjoying the sensation of having the even rows of pearly whites grate gently over the tips of his fingers.

Junhoe became a regular fixture at their place. He played video games with Chanwoo, went shopping with Jinhwan and watched Jiwon cooked dinner for all of them. Sometimes, he stayed over, never allowing Jiwon anything more than a hug and a heady kiss, crashing on the couch. Jiwon even got jealous of him and Jinhwan, because the two of them seem way too close at one point he had his first argument with Junhoe due to it.

“Are you even listening to yourself right now?” Junhoe was flushed red with anger but whispering, because he did not want Jinhwan or Chanwoo to overhear. “Do you really think I’m capable of doing that to you? Do you have that little faith in me? Or even your own brother?” Jiwon knew he should have stopped himself then, catch Junhoe into a tight embrace and offer a litany of apologies for being so obtuse.

“It’s got nothing to do with Jinhwan! It’s you, being way too flirtatious! I know you are beautiful and perfect, but at least show me some respect as your partner!” Jiwon could not care less if both his brothers heard him or not. He was blind with jealousy, blind to the hurt now displayed in those sincere, brown eyes, the tears already culminating without warning. Jiwon’s frenzy was both frightening and unreasonable. Junhoe walked out of the house, wiping tears and unable to look up to even say goodbye to the other two, who were practically like brothers to him.

Jinhwan went straight into his room and clouted him on the head.

“Ya-_imma_, have you lost your fucking mind? Did you even hear the things you were saying to him?” Jinhwan yelled as Jiwon, anger forgotten, cringed in fear, shocked by the sudden rage his older brother was displaying. The last time Jinhwan was this angry was when Jiwon had brought Chanwoo to the playground and the boy had taken a tumble, bleeding at the mouth profusely.

“Ah, Jiwon-_hyung_! If you are not going to be good to him then you might as well let me have a go!” Chanwoo was challenging now. Jiwon ran after Junhoe, but he had gone home and he did not even answer Jiwon’s endless, urgent calls.

Junhoe did not answer the day after nor the day after next. Jiwon could barely sit down at the office waiting for a reply to both calls and message. The third day, he asked Jinhwan to give him a leave of absence. Jinhwan had raised his brows but a knowing smile had formed across his lips.

“I heard they are having rehearsals for Phantom of the Opera at the Incheon Conservatory this afternoon. You might want try your luck there.” Jinhwan informed him as he left hurriedly.

The conservatory was an exotic structure with a dome roof lined with marble. Jiwon had entered not even knowing where to go, but inevitably ending up where he should, on the second floor balcony seats, which gave him enough privacy to look in on the action at the stage on the first floor.

Junhoe in the middle of the stage, in an ensemble of shirt and track pants, going over the score with the pianist and the director. He look frazzled and even as Jiwon stood there observing, he could tell that the rehearsal was not going anywhere near the perfection that Junhoe always strived for. Fifteen minutes later, Junhoe threw his score sheets into the air and left the stage for his dressing room and the director called for a short break.

It took Jiwon awhile to find Junhoe’s dressing room this time. When he did, he was not surprised to once again, hear the breathless heave of him in the throes of a panic attack.

“Junhoe.” Jiwon called out worriedly. The breath had turned ragged and breathless now, as if in answer to his voice. “_Junhoe_!” He was keeled over the couch, his breath now high in pitch, narrowed into the whistle of a kettle. Jiwon pulled him up, into an embrace. “Darling, breathe.” His own ragged breath against Junhoe’s ear, like balm to a wound. “I’m sorry, Junhoe, I’m sorry.” He chanted softly over and over again, assuring, reassuring. “Breathe, slowly. Remember, like sips of water.” Jiwon reminded him tenderly. Junhoe, who seem to have regained some equilibrium, was clutching Jiwon’s waist now. His breath was still ragged but at least it was no longer hurried and in a panic.

“Jiwon.” He was crying and Jiwon felt his heart break a little knowing that he was the reason for it. 

“I’m sorry, Junhoe-ya. I love you too much, I guess, sometimes and that makes me stupid.” Jiwon rasped, voice choking with emotion, fingers plunging gently into that fine black hair, caressing the back of that skull.

“So you admit it?” Junhoe exhaled, slowly.

“Hmmm?” Jiwon hummed under his breath, holding Junhoe like this was relaxing and made him forget about many things. It was a bliss he did not know could possibly exist.

“That you are stupid?” Junhoe was saying now, and Jiwon could almost feel that smile on those lips before he saw it with his eyes.

“I am. The most stupid person on this earth who doesn’t know how blessed he is for having such a hot and perfect boyfriend.” Jiwon declared, holding him tighter.

“I wish you wouldn’t say that.” Junhoe sighed.

“What? Are you not my boyfriend?” Jiwon pretended to sound offended.

“I’m not perfect, Jiwon-ah.” Junhoe intoned and there was something in his voice that made Jiwon released him slightly to gaze at that face. Junhoe was looking down and the view was spectacular. The way his brows were naturally sculpted, combed into thick, dark curves. The long, wispy lashes curling along the lids. The majestic bridge of his nose. The cupid’s bow of his lips. “Jiwon, stop looking at me like that.” Junhoe was shaking him at the hips.

“But you are…” Jiwon started then stopped when he saw that warning look on his well-crafted face.

“I told you, I’m not perfect. Please don’t put me on a pedestal. I am human, I make mistakes too, Jiwon-ah.” Junhoe reiterated.

“Of course. Of course. I’m just in awe of you, Junhoe-ya.” Jiwon softened, fingertips grazing against that jawline tenderly. “You are beautiful and your voice, is truly a gift. When you sing, everything and everyone stops to listen. Even flowers halt in the midst of bloom and ice caps refrain from melting.” Jiwon was rambling now and Junhoe smiled, eyes disappearing into fissures of pleasure.

“Kim Jiwon.” Junhoe was laughing now. “ I forgive you. You can go now.” He dismissed him with a laugh, but Jiwon was not about to let him go so easily. He let his hands slide down the valley of Junhoe’s spine, gripping tightly along those hips, so that he could align his body against Junhoe. “Jiwon.” Junhoe whispered in surprise at how candid Jiwon was being.

“I love you, Junhoe-ya. Kiss me before you go back to your rehearsal.” Jiwon pleaded and Junhoe did, surrendering to Jiwon’s hunger as much as he did to his.

~~~~~

_Present day._

The last of the guests had left, Jinhwan was in the kitchen cleaning up and Chanwoo was at the hall, arranging all the gifts that had been bestowed to the newlyweds. Junhoe emerged from the bedroom, intending to help Jinhwan with the cleaning.

“Ya~what are you doing out here?! Shouldn’t you be inside…” Chanwoo was announcing loudly. Junhoe blushed as Jiwon followed him from behind, already riled,

“Ya~Kim Chanwoo, watch your mouth!” Chanwoo snickered and compiled all the envelopes aside for the newlyweds to open themselves.

“You should rest.” Jinhwan urged as Junhoe began wiping the dishes. Jiwon was suddenly there, hands around Junhoe’s waist proprietarily.

“Go help Kimchan. I’ll do this.” Jiwon said, a smile as brilliant as the setting sun settling across his lips. Junhoe nodded and passed him the dishcloth.

“Kim Jiwon, are you suddenly being shy with your husband?” Jinhwan teased him. Jiwon blushed.

“Ah-_hyung_, stop that!” Jiwon chortled, shaking his head, trying so hard not to be awkward.

Chanwoo had passed the envelopes to Junhoe, stood up and wheedled him back to his room. Jinhwan watched them from the kitchen, snatched the dishtowel from Jiwon’s hands, nudging Jiwon’s ribs firmly.

“What?” Jiwon whispered, although it was already apparent from the smirk on his older brother’s face. Jiwon turned, walking towards his room hesitantly. Chanwoo leaned against the doorframe, a leery grin spread across his lips. Jiwon made to slap him and he flinched, laughing aloud.

“Ya-Kimchan, let’s go for some drinks, ung?” Jinhwan suggested from the kitchen.

“Good idea, _hyung_! You can make all the noise you want…” Chanwoo teased, barely avoiding a kicked that was aimed at him.

Jiwon closed the door behind him and glanced at the bed where Junhoe had settled himself, hugging his knees to his chest. He was still blushing, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment but the smile magnetic as always. Jiwon settled beside him, scratching the back of his head, grinning like a fool.

“This is awkward, isn’t it?” Jiwon chuckled, for want of an ice breaker.

“It’s not. I’m with the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.” Junhoe whispered. Jiwon turned slightly, grabbing both of Junhoe’s hands, amazed by how their interlocking fingers fit perfectly.

“I’m happy to know that.” Jiwon expressed. He was grinning so much, his cheeks were starting to hurt.

“_Hyung_.” Junhoe said quite suddenly. “Can I call you that? _Hyung_?” Junhoe asked, turning even redder.

“_Jjinjarro_?” Jiwon was ecstatic to hear this. “Of course, you can…call me that!” He exclaimed, wiping his mouth nervously. “What do you want me to call you?” Jiwon asked and they both giggled, resting their heads together on Junhoe’s knees.

“_Hyung_,” Junhoe cupped Jiwon’s face in his hands, gazing into his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered. Jiwon turned over, crawling up over Junhoe and pushing him down gently, onto the bed.

“What shall I call you?” Jiwon husked over that lengthy body, letting one hand caress a thigh. Junhoe inhaled sharply. “Ah-you like that?” Jiwon teased, letting the hand travel further upward, disappearing into the shirt over washboard abs, barrelled chest, resting on the already pointed end of one nipple. “Junhoe-ya…” Jiwon groaned, “What shall I call you?”

“_Hyung…_” Junhoe whimpered at the touch. Jiwon brought himself even lower, until their bodies were aligned. He could already feel Junhoe’s arousal against his thigh and that was enough to set him off.

“Baby…” Jiwon breathe against his neck.

“Only in the bedroom.” Junhoe whispered, hands gripping tightly into the supple back of the man whom he had decided to spent the rest of his life with.

“Call.” Jiwon quickly responded and lowered himself for that promised kiss.

**END**


End file.
